Acute low back pain is experienced by a large percentage of the U.S. population. According to the NIH, Americans spend at least 50 billion dollars each year to treat low back pain. A sedentary life style and poor muscle strength in the trunk are both major contributing factors to the onset of acute low back pain. In the absence of complex and serious spinal pathology, exercise may be one of the best means of preventing low back pain. The invention is offered as a highly effective means to strengthen the trunk muscles in the home setting at low cost and maximum convenience. The invention provides a means to strengthen both the anterior muscles, Rectus Abdominus, and posterior muscles, Erector Spinae, of the trunk.